Après une nuit d'enfer
by Boys-Don't-Cry
Summary: Zoro retrouve Sanji dans un état pitoyable après qu'il est été agresser sexuellement ... Il décide de l'aider à retrouver l'envie de vivre.
1. Chapitre 1

Rien de spécial à dire, alors juste …

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

**.::POV Zoro::.**

Je n'ai qu'une question : que dois-je faire ?

Bon, pensons comme quelqu'un de raisonnable, intelligent et réfléchis (je ne dis pas que je suis con, mais là, les événements me dépassent). Quelqu'un comme … Sanji ? Nan, mauvaise exemple … En fait, je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait s'il _m_'avait trouvé _comme ça_. Surement pas ce que j'ai fais _moi_.

Et au fait, pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas laissé comme il l'aurait certainement fait pour moi ?

_Falsh Back._

J'ai quitté de Sunny depuis quelques heures pour m'acheter à boire et pour marcher un peu. Il doit être aux alentours de 9 heures du soir … Je suis seul alors je ne rentrerais que dans quelques … heures ? Jours ? Allez savoir. Avec mon sens de l'orientation quasi-inexistant, je ne risque pas de retrouver le bateau avant longtemps.

(Oui, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas de boussole ou de carte implanté dans le cerveau comme d'autre personne. Mais je ne l'avouerais jamais à voix haute, j'ai ma fierté, tout de même.)

Je marche donc sans but précis dans le dédale de ruelles plutôt glauques … Comment ai-je pu en arriver là alors que j'étais dans la rue principale il y a quelques minutes à peine ? Aucunes idées. Enfin, ce quartier n'est pas mal non plus : il y a surtout des bars où les pirates et autres bandits boivent, rient, se battent parfois … Mais je n'ai plus soif et je n'ai pas non plus envie de me créer des problèmes, alors je reste à l'extérieure.

Au bout d'un moment, un objet familier attire mon regard, dans une ruelle, sur ma droite. Je m'arrête, étonné : une chemise bleue et une veste noire gisent au sol, tachées de boue. Je m'approche donc et j'aperçois, dans la pénombre, la forme d'un corps. Je suis tenté de fuir pour ne pas être mêlé à une histoire qui ne me regarde pas mais les chaussures noires que je distingue m'en dissuade : je sais à qui elles appartiennent.

La personne est couchée sur le côté, un peu recroquevillée sur elle-même. M'approchant encore plus, je la détaille de bas en haut : sur ses chaussures reposes un pantalon noir - complètement baissé -, boueux. Je remonte le long de ses longues jambes finement musclées mais blessées de diverses égratignures et autres hématomes, et j'arrive à son bassin nu. Dans le même état que ses jambes, du sang et une autre substance blanchâtre que je n'ose même pas citer coulent sur les parties intimes de l'homme.

Car s'en est un, c'est sur. Et je suis également sur de son identité. Un frisson de dégout me parcours : Qui a bien put _lui_ faire _ça_ ?

Je ne peux pas décoller mon regard du corps et continue donc mon inspection. Le torse est les bras - masquant un peu le visage de l'homme – sont tout aussi abîmés et sales du liquide blanc que le reste du corps : griffures, bleus et autres (suçons ? morsures ?) les recouvrent.

Pour finir, je prends une grande bouffé d'aire pour me donner du courage et lève la tête pour regarder le visage : la bouche et le nez sont en sang et l'arcade est légèrement ouverte, barrant un sourcil enroulé, par-dessus un œil bien fermé mais où perle encore une larme. Enfin, je balaye brièvement du regard une chevelure blonde collés par la boue et le sang.

_Sanji._

J'ai les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, la mâchoire et les poings serrés – dont une main tenant mon Wadô ichimonji (pour me rassurer ?). Je reste ainsi un moment, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

C'est finalement le bruit de la porte du bar voisin libérant des ivrognes qui me fait sortir de ma torpeur. Les pas se rapprochent ! _Plus personne ne doit le voir comme ça … Moi-même, je suis de trop._

Je me jette tout-à-coup à genoux et ramène Sanji contre moi pour vérifier son pou et sa respiration. Me penchant près de son visage, je constate que les deux sont faibles mais qu'il est bien vivant. _Il s'en remettra, au moins physiquement._ Je le rhabille correctement avec ses vêtements crasseux, pour donner l'impression qu'il est juste blessé. Puis je l'attrape derrière les épaules et les genoux et le hisse dans mes bras, à la manière dont on porte une princesse.

Je l'observe un moment, ainsi installé contre moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais je le fais. De toute façon, l'idée même de le laisser là me dégoute.

Alors je réemprunte la rue où je marchais à l'origine. La bande d'alcoolique est déjà parti, ayant pris une autre direction que la mienne. Mais quelle direction ? Je veux dire … Où dois-je aller ? J'avance tout droit … Et heureusement, quelques mètres plus loin, je rejoins une rue commerçante. _(Commet j'ai fais ? Euh …)_ Malgré l'heure tardive, la grande avenue est légèrement plus vivante que la porcherie d'où je viens.

Je marche un peu, asseyant d'être discret et priant pour rapidement trouver un lieu où m'occuper du love-cook tranquille. (Je ne suis pas idiot et je me doute que Sanji n'aurait pas apprécié d'être vu comme ça par tout l'équipage.) Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, j'aperçois l'enseigne d'un bar/auberge plutôt potable. Je me dirige vers celui-ci.

Je m'arrête un moment devant la porte pour prendre un air féroce malgré la panique qui règne en moi. Je pousse le battant de mon pied, un peu violement. Tous les clients se retournent vers moi, arrêtant de boire et manger. Je suppose que c'est étrange un homme qui pénètre dans un bar à grand renfort de coup de pied avec un autre homme – blessé - dans les bras … Mais je m'en fiche complètement. J'avance d'un pas que je veux assurer vers le guichet. Le gérant, derrière, tremble comme une feuille. Je lui demande si une chambre simple avec salle de bain, si possible, est disponible. Il me tend une clé que je ne prends même pas, le regardant avec l'air de dire qu'il est l'être le plus idiot du monde. Enfin, il comprend que je suis trop chargé et me fait signe de le suivre.

Nous montons à l'étage et le patron de l'auberge m'ouvre la porte. Je rentre et détaille la chambre : sur le mur de gauche se trouve un lit double et, au fond, une porte mène à la salle de bain. La pièce n'est pas très lumineuse : il n'y a qu'une petite fenêtre sur le mur de droite et une vieille ampoule jaunâtre au plafond. Avant que l'homme qui m'a accompagné ne se retire, je lui commande quelques bouteilles de saké et de la nourriture. Il sort en laissant les clés sur la porte et je m'empresse de déposer Sanji sur le lit pour verrouiller l'entré. Puis je reviens vers l'endormi (plutôt inconscient), lui retire ses chaussures et ses vêtements sales pour ne le laisser qu'en caleçon. Je l'observe comme ça, meurtris et faible … Et une colère sourde m'envahit. _Comment a-t-il bien pu se laisser prendre ? Non, pas « prendre », ça sonne comme un mauvais jeu de mot … Comment ses agresseurs on-t-il pu l'avoir ?_ _Le love-cook sait se battre, non ? _Je ne cesse de ressasser ces questions pendant que je glisse le cuisinier sous les couvertures, le bordant comme un bébé (_trop bizarre comme situation_).

Et enfin, je respire. Je crois que, jusque là, je stressais pour … Pour quoi ? Pour Sanji ? _Ah oui ? Et depuis quand ?_

Finalement, je repousse au loin mes interrogations et pose mes sabres près du lit pour ne pas faire de bruits en me déplaçant. Puis je m'active à trouver une bassine que je pourrais remplir d'eau et une petite serviette de bain. Le tout rassemblé, je m'installe sur une chaise (qui trainait par là) à côté du lit. Je commence alors à passer sur le visage du blond la serviette mouillé d'eau tiède, pour enlever tout le sang qui y a sécher. Peu à peu, je retrouve son visage d'ange … _euh, non ! Juste « son visage » ! _… que je connais si bien. Une fois la moindre trace du liquide rouge effacé, je dépose sur son front la serviette humide. Et je reste là …

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir. C'est un barman qui m'apporte ma commande. Je l'a prend et referme la porte après lui avoir donné quelques billets. Je pose le plateau repas dans un coin et me débouche une bouteille d'alcool que je commence à boire tout en me réinstallant près de Sanji. _De toute façon, je n'ai pas faim …_

_Fin du Flash Back._

Cela doit faire deux heures que je suis à son chevet. J'ai bu tout le saké mais je n'ai presque rien mangé. Je ne cesse de me poser la même question. _Que se passera t-il lorsqu'il se réveillera ? _

_Oh, et puis, je suis fatigué._

**.::Fin POV Zoro::.**

* * *

Voila !

N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour me donner votre avis …

Arigato !


	2. Chapitre 2

Voila la suite ! Merci pour tout les gentils commentaires, ça m'a motivé pour écrire. :3

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

**.::POV Sanji::.**

_Je suis bien … J'ai chaud … C'est doux …_

Mais … Qu'est-ce qui est doux ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi je dormais ? Non … Pourquoi j'étais _inconscient_ ?

Une question à la fois … D'abord, je suis dans un lit, j'en suis sur. Mais où est ce lit ? Je le saurais si j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux. J'entrouvre la paupière droite. Je vois flou mais je peux quand même affirmer qu'il n'y a pas trop de lumière. Alors je fais un rapide tour d'horizon : à gauche, un mur avec une porte. Devant moi, une petite fenêtre. Et à droite, une chevelure verte.

_Une chevelure verte ? Le marimo est là ? _

Sous le choc, je tente de me redresser. Mais à mon premier mouvement, tout mon corps se met à me lancer fortement. Comme-ci on m'avait rué de coup. Et c'est le cas. La mémoire me revient comme un coup de fouet :

_Deux hommes dans une ruelle …_

_Celui devant moi me frappe au visage, je vacille à peine …_

_Puis je ressens une brulure dans ma cuisse droite qui s'engourdi presque automatiquement …_

_L'autre homme revient dans mon champ de vision. Il a une seringue à la main et un sourire sadique collé au visage …_

_Je ne sens plus la jambe qu'il a piquée et le reste de mon corps devient peu à peu lourd …_

_Je m'écroule. Et j'ai beau essayé de me débattre, rien n'y fait. Le pire, c'est que je ressens tout, même si je ne contrôle plus rien … _

_Et je ne peux que crier de douleur, jusqu'à l'évanouissement …_

**.::Fin POV Sanji::.**

**.::POV Zoro::.**

Je suis réveillé en sursaut par un cri de pure douleur. Dans le lit sur lequel je m'étais appuyé pour dormir, Sanji est en boule sous l'épaisse couverture. Des spasmes de panique secouent sont corps pendant qu'il pleure tout ce qu'il peut.

J'approche doucement ma main de son épaule. Je la pose tout aussi doucement et il se raidit un peu. Avant même que je n'essaye de lui parlé, j'entends un chuchotis enrouer de sanglots :

- Ne me … regarde pas ! Va-t-en !

- Sanji … Je peux pas.

Il ne répond rien et pendant de longues minutes, je l'observe sans savoir comment je peux le consoler, même si j'en crève d'envie.

Il se calme peu à peu et finit pas se retourner, s'installant sur le dos. Il me regarde : ses yeux bleus limpides obscurcis par les larmes captent mon regard et ne le lâche plus. Et on attend comme ça. On dirait qu'il veut me remercier avec ses yeux de l'avoir amener ici et pas ailleurs. Mais comment savoir … Je ne le connais pas vraiment, c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rends compte.

C'est vrai. Lui et moi, nous n'avons toujours fait que nous battre, tous ce temps. Nous vivons ensemble et pourtant, je ne sais rien de ses gouts, par exemple. Je ne sais rien non plus de ses faiblesses, ses peurs – car il en a, c'est sur. Je sais pourquoi : je ne m'y étais jamais intéressé avant. Mais tout à coup, sa vie me fascine. Enfin, peut-être pas « tout à coup ». J'avoue que depuis un moment, je le regarde de temps en temps. Quand il cuisine, quand il parle avec Nami ou Robin, quand il rit … _Mais pourquoi ?_

Encore une fois, c'est Sanji qui me sort de mes pensées. Je le vois essayer de se redresser, avec toutes les peines du monde. Je me jette sur lui pour l'aider mais il a l'air tellement mal à l'aise quand je le touche que je n'ose presque pas le soutenir de peur de le faire souffrir. Il me parle de sa voix fatiguée et enrouée par les pleurs :

- J'aimerais me laver. Mais je peux à peine bouger …

Je comprends sa demande d'aide silencieuse. Alors je le mets debout, lui tenant la couverture sur les épaules tout en le soutenant. Nous allons doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain où je l'assois sur le bord de la baignoire pour la remplir d'eau chaudes. En attendant, je prépare une serviette propre.

Sanji me suit des yeux avec son regard vidé par la fatigue. L'ambiance est lourde : nous sommes extrêmement gênés, mais soulagés en même temps. Moi parce qu'il s'est réveillé et lui … parce qu'il n'est plus seul, je suppose. Quoique, à mon avis, il m'en veut à mort de l'avoir vu si faible, même si je ne suis pas vraiment fautif. Bizarrement, cette idée m'attriste. J'ai presque envie de m'excuser. _Je le ferais, promis …_

Le bain est rempli à moitié alors j'arrête l'eau. Je regarde le blond se lever et commencer à retirer son caleçon. J'ai très chaud, tout à coup ! Mais je m'en veux la seconde qui suit et me retourne pour partir. J'entends Sanji rentrer dans l'eau, dans mon dos, et referme la porte.

Je me laisse glisser contre le battant, jusqu'à être assis par terre, relevant mes genoux contre moi et y appuyant mes bras. Pourquoi la simple pensé de Sanji nu dans son bain me fait virer au cramoisi et me fait me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon ?

_Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? _

**.::Fin POV Zoro::.**

**.::POV Sanji::.**

Je suis ridicule. De quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant ? D'un gamin pleurnichard, certainement. Enfin, c'est surement ce que Zoro pense de moi.

J'ai pleuré pendant au moins une demi heure et quand j'ai retrouvé mes esprits, Zoro me fixait comme … je ne sais pas comment. Je sais juste que le marimo est remonté dans mon estime pour ne pas m'avoir emmené voir Chopper et les autres, mais que je ne pourrais certainement jamais lui faire savoir car il va me détester encore plus qu'avant parce que je suis un minable.

Mais ce n'est pas le vrai problème. Non, mon véritable souci - après le fait que j'ai passé une soirée en enfer - c'est pourquoi je me soucis autant de se que Zoro pense de moi ? _Pourquoi ? _Et également, pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ça pour moi ? Me soigner, me préparer ce bain …

Je tente d'attraper le savon trainant sur le bort de la baignoire quand mes blessures me rappel à l'ordre : je me pose des questions trop futiles comparés à ce qui m'est arrivé plus tôt. Alors pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, j'éclate en sanglots, vrillé par la douleur et honteux …

_(Plus tard)_

_Tiens, cette fois, c'est plutôt tiède. Je suis détendu, je n'ai plus mal. Je suis comme dans un cocon … mouillé ? _

J'ouvre les yeux, surpris. Je suis encore dans le bain. Je me suis endormis … Mais je suis propre. _Partout_. D'ailleurs, l'eau du bain est légèrement rose, à cause de sang. J'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois Zoro entrain d'enfiler son pantalon, avec rien en dessous. En effet, son caleçon traine par terre, complètement trempé. Je rougis un peu mais me calme vite : il a du m'entendre bouger et il se retourne, encore torse nu :

- J'entendais plus de bruit alors je suis venu et tu dormais. Je t'ai lavé avant que l'eau n'est complètement refroidie …

Il me dit ça sur le ton de l'excuse. Il doit se douter que c'est gênant pour moi de savoir qu'il m'a touché durant mon sommeil. Mais étrangement, l'idée ne me dérange pas trop … Surement parce que j'ai confiance en Zoro, malgré tout. Je réponds, un peu mal à l'aise :

- Merci.

Puis je profite que mon corps soit encore détendu et un peu engourdi pour me lever. Je sors de la baignoire en vidant l'eau au passage. Alors je me retrouve nu au milieu de la salle de bain, avec aucun vêtements à me mettre. Zoro me tend une serviette mais je ne l'attache pas tout se suite autour de ma taille.

D'abord, je fais le point : mon corps est criblé d'égratignures et de bleu mais ce n'est pas trop grave. Et puis tout est propre, alors je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. Par contre, ma jambe droite est douloureuse car c'est là que s'est répandu le poison paralysant en premier. Je cherche la piqure, vers l'arrière de ma cuisse, et la trouve du premier coup : j'ai un gros hématome à cette endroit. A mon avis, la seringue n'était pas très propre et le mec ne s'est pas trop appliqué. Alors Zoro me demande :

- Qu'est ce que c'est, ce truc ? On dirait une piqure d'insecte mais qui à beaucoup trop gonflé …

- C'est une piqure, mais pas d'insecte, je réponds avec une petite voix. L'un des deux mecs m'a planté une seringue et la seconde d'après, je ne sentais plus ma jambe. Puis le poison s'est répandu et j'ai fini par ne plus pouvoir bouger …

Ressasser ces événements me fait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Zoro le voit et s'empresse d'ajouter :

- Quoi que se soit, il faut te soigner …

Malheureusement, ses paroles n'ont pas vraiment l'effet escompté. J'imagine tout à coup Chopper et tout l'équipage qui me regarde avec dégout, apprenant que j'ai été complètement incapable de me défendre face à deux brutes sans intérêt.

Je suis pris de vertige mais Zoro me rattrape de justesse. Il me soulève du sol et je me débats un peu, même si je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas. Il me porte jusqu'à la chambre et me dépose sur le lit. Je remarque que les draps ont été changés mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en formaliser que Zoro disparait dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec mon caleçon à la main, propre et encore un peu humide. Il me le tend, je le prends, mais je reste sans bouger.

_Pourquoi fait-il tout ça pour moi ?_

Je n'ai encore rien dis quand il prend la parole :

- J'ai rien pu faire pour ton pantalon et ta chemise mais ta veste est propre, elle sèche encore.

Je suis abasourdi … et fatigué. J'enfile mon seul vêtement sous les couvertures et m'apprête à me coucher quand le vert m'interpelle :

- Oi, Love-cook, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas mangé ? T'es tout pâle …

Alors je réalise que je ne sais même pas quel jour on est. Je demande :

- J'ai beaucoup dormi ? Je veux dire … Quel heure est-il ? On est quel jour ?

- Tu as dormi jusqu'à midi. Et là, il doit être 1h de l'après-midi …

J'acquiesce en guise de remerciement et remarque le plateau repas posé près du lit. Mon ventre fait alors un bruit monstrueux, témoignant de ma faim. Zoro ricane un peu et s'approche pour me poser le plateau de nourriture sur les genoux.

Encore une fois … _Pourquoi est-il si … attentionné ?_

**.::Fin POV Sanji::.**

**.::POV Zoro::.**

Sanji … _rougi_ ? Je n'ai fais que lui donner un plateau repas. Et pourtant, il fuit mon regard et il a l'air désorienté. Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise. Je m'apprête donc à m'éloigné pour prendre une bouteille de saké - que j'ai commandé avant de retrouver Sanji endormi dans son bain – quand je l'entends demander :

- Pourquoi ?

Je me tourne dans sa direction.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Pourtant, je me doute de la raison de sa question. Mais je préfère ne pas avoir à répondre pour l'instant. J'ai bien trop peur de ma réponse.

- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, Zoro …

_Il n'a pas dis Marimo. Surprenant. _Je décide d'être franc avec lui. Je pense que la situation ne se prête pas aux mensonges …

- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais c'est surement pour sauver ma peau : imagine la réaction de Luffy si il apprend que j'ai laissé crever son cuistot préférer …

Après tout, il y a une part de vérité, là dedans. Et ça à l'air de convenir à Sanji qui commence à dévorer le contenu du plateau.

Sauf que moi, je sais qu'il y a autre chose. Mais quoi ?

**.::Fin POV Zoro::.**


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, cher lecteur (ou plutôt lectrice) ! :D

Et merci pour les commentaires de motivations, ça m'as bien aidé ... Car, comme vous avez pu le constater, il m'a fallut un certain temps pour publier cette suite. Je suis, d'ailleurs, sincèrement désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai une explication - qui, certes, n'excuse rien, mais qui ... explique, au moins (_sans blague -_-_) - et là voici : j'ai repris les cours il y a deux semaines maintenant et, malheureusement, se retour des vacances a été le signal de départ de mon inspiration et mon courage. Enfin, disons qu'il leur a fallu deux/trois jours pour déserter complètement ma tête. Entre temps, j'avais écris le début du chapitre sur feuille (pendant les cours où je m'ennuyait), mais j'ai perdu l'une d'elle. Donc il a fallut que je me souvienne de se que j'vais écris ...

Et j'y suis arrivé ! Ouf.

Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes excuses et je vous laisse profiter.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

**.::POV Sanji::.**

Je me réveille, pour la deuxième fois, dans le lit de l'auberge. Mais, différence notable de mon premier réveil en ce lieu, mon corps me fait beaucoup moins souffrir. J'ai, certes, encore une douleur lancinante à un certain endroit de mon anatomie, mais les bleus et autres hématomes ne me gêne plus, ce qui est très agréable pour ce réveiller le matin.

D'ailleurs, je remarque que je suis étonnamment détendu. Même si je suis avec Zoro, – qui dort encore sur sa chaise, le pauvre – on ne s'est as disputé une seule fois. Bon, ça vient surement du faite qu'il m'a aidé mais … Je suis bien _juste_ avec lui. Je me sens en sécurité.

_« Je me sens en sécurité » ? Mais c'est le marimo ! _

Restons calme. Je suis juste reconnaissant envers Zoro, c'est tout. Mais il va bien falloir qu'on quitte cet endroit. (Ca commence à sentir le renfermer et ça manque de lumière. Je vais finir claustro', moi !) On doit retourner au bateau. Cette pensé me noue l'estomac : je crois que j'angoisse à l'idée de devoir affronter l'équipage et ses questions.

Enfin, je suppose que pour l'instant, je ne peux pas prétendre sortir de cette chambre : je n'ai pour seul vêtements qu'un caleçon et une veste de smoking. D'ailleurs, je peux peut-être essayer de nettoyer mon pantalon. Dans mes souvenirs, il n'a pas été déchiré comme ma chemise.

Motivé par cette idée, je sors mes jambes de sous la couverture – étouffant un couinement de douleur en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Le froid glacial de l'air me surprend, je ne l'avais pas ressenti, au chaud sous la grosse couette. Tout-à-coup je pense à Zoro sur sa chaise, seulement avec son T-shirt à manche courte habituel, qui doit avoir plus que froid, même si c'est dans son sommeil. Alors je prends la couverture que je viens de quitter et lui dépose sur le corps, la coinçant un peu derrière ses épaules. Le vert décroise les bras de son torse et se blottit un peu plus dans la grosse couette en soupirant de confort. Un petit sourire attendri me déforme la bouche un moment mais je me reprends vite et me dirige vers la salle de bain, perturbé.

Mais, tandis que j'ouvre la porte de la salle d'eau, une nouvelle angoisse me prend à la gorge. _Mes clopes ? Où sont-elles ? Toujours dans ma poche ?_ Presque paniqué, je retourne près du lit, à l'endroit où se trouve ma veste. Je cherche la poche intérieure – celle de gauche – où je range mon précieux paquet de cigarettes et c'est victorieux que j'en sors ma drogue (façon de parler, bien sur) – accompagné de mon briquet - pour la glisser entre mes lèvres, l'allumant. Je tire un grande bouffé de tabac et je me sens tout-à-coup … Complet. Je me demande même comment j'ai fais pour ne pas en avoir besoin avant. _J'étais surement dans une espèce d'état second …_

Détendu au possible, je retourne dans la salle de bain. J'allume la lumière et observe la pièce, réalisant que je n'avais pas pris le temps de la faire avant. Puis, cherchant mes vêtements, j'aperçois d'abord ma chemise, anciennement bleue, chiffonnée sur le bord de la baignoire. Je m'en saisis et tente de la défroisser mais Zoro avait raison, on ne plus rien faire pour elle : elle est déchirée, tachée de boue et de sang. En la reposant, je vois mon pantalon qui a certainement glissée au font du bain. Il est à peu près dans le même état que ma chemise, à ça près qu'il n'est pas en lambeaux, mais pas récupérable non plus.

Je pousse un grand soupir, passablement abattu, échafaudant déjà des plans dans ma tête pour pouvoir me procurer des vêtements potables.

Perdu dans mes pensés, un bruit venant de derrière moi me surprend : comme par réflexe, je me retourne vivement, balançant ma jambe en même temps, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui s'y propage. Mais j'arrête vite mon geste, me souvenant qu'il n'y a dans cette chambre que la tête de gazon et moi. Celui-ci ce tient derrière moi, encore un peu endormis, me regardant avec des yeux ronds. Puis – chose incroyable venant de lui –, il souri un peu pour finir par rire franchement. De moi. Je rabaisse ma jambe, rouge de honte malgré moi, et le marimo se calme enfin. Il me regarde, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri, un petit sourire coller au visage (qui lui va plutôt bien, je dois l'avouer), m'arrachant à moi aussi un rictus mi-gêné, mi amusé.

Puis Zoro brise le silence étrange qui c'était installé en me disant :

- J'aimerais prendre une douche …

- Oui, bien sur, vas-y, je réponds en sortant de la pièce, lui laissant un peu d'intimité.

**.::Fin POV Sanji::.**

**.::POV Zoro::.**

Je me déshabille à la hâte et me jette sous le jet d'eau fraîche, pressé de me laver enfin. Je constate, d'ailleurs, que j'ai consacré ces derniers jours à m'occuper du blondinet. Je le réalise seulement maintenant : je me suis sacrifié. Bon, pas un gros sacrifice ! Rien de plus que passer quelques jours dans une auberge, mais venant de moi et – surtout ! – si c'est pour Sanji, c'est exceptionnel. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne me force même pas. Je _veux_ vraiment qu'il aille mieux et qu'on puisse retourner ensemble sur le Thousand Sunny pour retrouver nos amis (qui doivent nous chercher partout, d'ailleurs).

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par l'eau devenant soudainement chaude, détendant tout mon corps. Je suis tenté de boucher la baignoire et de dormir un moment dans le cocon de douce chaleur que crée la pièce, mais je repense à mon idée première : sortir en ville. Car pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit, il faut d'abord trouver quelques vêtements au cuistot.

Pour pouvoir lui parler de mon idée, je me dépêche de me laver – avec une savonnette à peu près propre trouvé sur le bord du lavabo. Enfin, je me rince, arrête l'eau et attrape une serviette que je m'enroule autour de la taille. Le corps tout mouillée, je frissonne à cause du froid de la pièce, mais je m'en fiche. Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre, laissant voir Sanji – encore sous les draps. Je m'appuie sur le chambranle de porte avec un air nonchalant et sensuel, sans y prêter attention. Sauf que le blond, lui, ne vois que ça, apparemment. Il rougit férocement et cette réaction me fait presque plaisir, mais il détourne vite les yeux. Ne faisant aucune remarque, je lui dis :

- J'avais pensé … Je pourrais peut-être aller en ville pour t'acheter des fringues … On pourrait bouger, comme ca.

Le cuistot ouvre de grands yeux. _Ca l'étonne tant que ça que je veuille l'aider un peu ? _Il me répond finalement :

- Oui, d'accord. De toute façon, je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix. A moins que je reste seul à moisir ici.

Je faillis me mettre en colère à cette remarque mais je ne dis rien : je le déteste. Je ne peux pas m'énerver s'il parle de mourir seul dans une auberge déglinguée.

Enfin, ça c'était plutôt ce que je pensais avant. _Avant quoi, exactement ?_

Je ne m'épanche pas trop sur le sujet et me contente de retourner à la salle de bain pour m'habiller. Mes vêtements enfilés, je reviens dans la « pièce à vivre ». Sanji se lève du lit où il fumait tranquillement et prends dans sa veste de l'argent. Je ne suis pas en mesure de refuser : je n'ai pas un berry sur moi. _Et puis, ce sont ses vêtements, même si j'avais eu de l'argent, je ne les aurais jamais payés ! _Un soupir d'agacement m'échappe face aux propos contradictoires de ma conscience dérangée. Je remercie le blondinet pour son argent et me dirige vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir de la chambre, je pointe la table de chevet :

- Si tu veux fermer à clés, elles sont dans le tiroir. Et … euh … Je reviens vite _(je vais essayer de ne pas me perdre)._ A plus, dis-je à Sanji

- Oui, à plus tard.

Et je sors sans plus de cérémonie. Je dévale les escaliers - que j'ai monté il y a de ça deux jours avec un Sanji très amoché dans les bras – et traverse le bar déjà bien plein, en ce début d'après midi. D'ailleurs, à l'extérieur aussi, il y à foule. En même temps, l'auberge est en plein cœur de la ville.

Je ne traine pas trop et déambule rapidement entre les gens, regardants toutes les façades de magasins pour en trouver un de vêtements pour hommes. Alors qu'une boutique m'attire l'œil avec son enseigne _Costar-Cravate_, j'entends une voix familière dans mon dos. _MERDE ! C'est Chopper ! C'est sûr ! Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, faut que je lui parle en privé … _J'attrape le petit renne et cours jusqu'à la boutique avant qu'il est le temps de rameuter tout l'équipage. Je m'arrête dans le rayon des caleçons et relâche le médecin de bord qui m'inonde tout à coup de questions : « Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ? », « Où étais-tu ? », « Tu vas bien ? », « Et Sanji, tu sais où il est ? Tu l'as vu ? », « Tu n'as pas tué Sanji, au moins ? ». Sur cette dernière question, il s'arrête de parler ouvre de grands yeux aurifiés :

- Tu as tué Sanji, c'est ça ? Du coup tu ne veux pas revenir sur le bateau ?

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire devant l'histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux – _mais plausible_ – du petit renne mais je me retiens : il pourrait être mal interprété. A la place, je le tiens par les épaules et lui dis calmement :

- Je sais où est Sanji, mais je ne l'ai pas tué. Il ne va pas très bien, alors j'aurais besoin de toi. Mais tu ne dois pas en parler aux autres, d'accord ?

Il a l'air soulagé mais prend quand même un air sérieux pour me demander : « Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sanji ? Quel est son état ? ». Je lui réponds simplement que je lui expliquerais tout plus tard mais que j'ai autre chose à faire dans l'immédiat. Je me relève de ma position accroupi et rassemble sous vêtements, pantalon et chemise pour le blondinet en convalescence. Je ne prends qu'un vêtement à chaque fois : pas la peine de se charger inutilement. Par chance, je retrouve un bas noir et une chemise bleue quasiment identique aux anciens.

Les achats réglés, nous ressortons, Chopper et moi, du magasin. Je vérifie les alentours pour éviter de croiser un autre de mes amis et dis au docteur de me suivre, me dirigeant à nouveau vers l'auberge que je retrouve comme par miracle.

Le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment n'a pas désemplis mais il n'y a personne que nous connaissons. Nous repérons une table au fond de la grande salle et je commande un saké. Un fois installé, le renne me demande, inquiet, ce qu'il se passe. Je lui raconte alors toute l'histoire, de A à Z, en insistant sur les détails concernant le blond, dans la chambre au dessus. En bon médecin, Chopper bois mes paroles et quand je termine mon « récit », il semble un peu choqué. _Une histoire de viole … Pour lui qui est si naïf …_ Il prend la parole à son tour :

- J'aimerais le voir. Il est ici, non ? Il faudrait que je l'ausculte pour être sur que l'hématome dont tu m'as parlé n'est pas grave, et aussi pour m'assurer de sa santé mentale : il peut être traumatisé. Et quand il se sera habillé, vous pourrez rentrer au bateaux, les autres aussi s'inquiètent …

Je réfléchis avec ferveur à sa requête. Ce serait la meilleure solution, qu'il le voit et que nous retournions sur le Sunny, mais je ne pense pas que Sanji soit prêt à voir l'équipage. Questions d'honneur. _Et_ _j'en connais un rayon, sur l'honneur_.

- Désolé, Chopper, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que tu le voies dans son état, même s'il est plus blessé en son for intérieur que physiquement. Il a surement besoin d'un peu de temps. Mais maintenant qu'il peut sortir, je vais faire en sorte que nous rentrions rapidement.

Le médecin réfléchis à son tour. Il à l'air de comprendre se que je veux dire. Pourtant, il insiste un peu, mais je n'en démords pas. Il part, finalement, en me laissant une crème et quelques cachets antidouleur et autres que je pourrais donner à Sanji.

Je préfère rester un peu dans le bar avant de remonter dans la chambre. J'en profite pour nous commander un repas de midi pour le cuistot et moi. Et puis je réfléchis aux récents événements. Finalement, tout aurais été plus simple si j'avais laissé Chopper ausculté puis emmené Sanji … Mais, pour une raison inconnue, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste seul à seul avec lui pendant un petit moment. Peut-être pour sa santé mentale ?

Bref. Je vois un serveur monté avec deux plateaux repas. Je vais remonter.

**.::Fin POV Zoro::.**

**.::POV Sanji::.**

Je n'ai rien fais de la matinée, hormis réfléchir intensément. J'ai repensé au corps musclé et ambré de mon colocataire forcé, qui a eu la mauvaise idée de s'afficher devant moi presque nu, provoquant un grand trouble en moi et soulevant des centaines de questions. Mais avec un peu de recul, j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion suivante : Zoro est incontestablement beau et il est légitime que cela attire le regard (Même le miens).

Ensuite, j'ai réfléchis à son geste de grande bonté : m'acheter des vêtements. Savoir qu'il voulait m'aider de cette manière m'avais profondément touché - mais ça ne s'est pas vu, parce que c'est le moment où je bavais presque devant ses abdos magnifiquement bien dessinés. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'il ne faisait ça juste pour pouvoir partir de la sordide chambre où nous vivons depuis deux jours.

Ce constat m'a profondément déprimé. Ainsi, lorsqu'il est sorti de la salle de bain, j'ai pris un air indifférent pour lui donner de l'argent – me doutant qu'il n'avait pas un rond sur lui et aussi car les achats qu'il s'apprêtait à faire m'étaient destinés. Puis Zoro est sortit en m'indiquant l'emplacement des clés.

D'ailleurs, il ne le sait pas, mais à peine avait-il quitté la chambre que je m'étais précipiter sur la porte pour la verrouiller : je n'étais pas tranquille seul dans cet endroit miteux et je savais que j'étais incapable de me défendre à cause de ma jambe affublé d'un gros hématome qui ne désenflait pas, prenant des couleurs inquiétantes.

« TOC TOC »

On frappe à la porte.

« C'est pour le repas de midi.

Laisser, je prends. »

Tiens, Zoro est rentré. C'est lui qui a du commander le repas. Je vais ouvrir la porte. Le vert porte d'une main un sac bien remplis et de l'autre les deux plateaux, l'un sur l'autre. Il entre et dépose le tous près du lit. Je prends le sac et file directe à la salle de bain, trop content de pouvoir mettre quelque chose par-dessus mon caleçon.

En revenant avec le sac que je croyais vide, je remarque un pot de crème et des flacons de pilules. Je les sors et remarque que se sont des créations de Chopper. Alors je regarde le sabreur assis sur le lit, commençant son repas, avec des yeux arrondis de stupeur. La peur m'assaillit. _Il est allé sur le bateau ? Il a parlé à Chopper ? Mon dieu … Si ça se trouve, tout le monde sait que … _Mais l'autre stop le court de mes pensés :

- J'ai croisé Chopper en ville. Comme tout l'équipage nous cherchait, je ne voulais pas qu'il est le temps d'appeler tout le monde, alors après avoir acheté tes fringues, je l'ai emmené ici – au bar, je veux dire - et … J'ai tout raconté. Mais il ne dira rien, j'en suis sur.

Chopper sait. Ma vie est foutue. Maintenant, c'est sur, je ne pourrais jamais revenir sur le Sunny. Je ne pourrais pas réaliser mon rêve avec les gens que j'aime. Je suis la honte des pirates … Zoro rajoute :

- Comme je lui ai dis que tu ne voudrais surement pas le voir pour qu'il t'ausculte, il m'a laissé ce que tu tiens dans t'es mains, là, finit-il en indiquant les médicaments.

J'ai presque envie de pleurer tellement je me sens pitoyable. Je demande d'une voix tremblante :

- Il était dégouté, quand tu lui a dis, nan ? Toi aussi, tu dois être dégouté. Tu sais, tu peux partir, maintenant. J'ai des vêtements, j'ai de l'argent … C'était sympa de vouloir m'aider mais … Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Zoro tressaille un peu, comme étonné. Mais il lève à peine les yeux de son assiette. Il soupir et m'ordonne d'une voix sans appel :

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et mange.

Je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller. Je suis ému, bouleversé, perdu … Mais je m'assois, tire mon plateau et mange, priant pour que l'épéiste devant moi ne parte jamais.

**.::Fin POV Sanji::.**

* * *

Voila ! N'hésiter pas à laisser une review, ça me fait écrire plus vite. :3 (Normalement ... _)

A bientôt ! :)


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou les gens ! :)

Voila le nouveau chapitre tant attendu par tellement de personne. D'ailleurs, merci à ces personnes là d'avoir laissé des reviews, ça me fait plaisir. :3

J'ai même décider de répondre à quelques personnes :

**Beautiful Draco **: Tu vas voir, en lisant ce chapitre, que Sanji ne se remet pas _si bien _que ça ...

**HOURRA j'ai trouvé un nom **et **fana'FICTION **: Ne vous inquiéter pas, il est prévu qu'il y est des chapitres sur le Sunny. Je vais pas laissé nos héros dans leur chambre moisie toute l'histoire ! ^-^

**Kaori Jade** : Moi j'aime beaucoup ton avatar. *-*

Bon, sinon, je sais que j'ai pas mal de retard et j'en suis désolée. Mais bon, on va dire que j'ai changé mes méthodes d'écritures : en gros, je ne me force jamais, et je ne choisi pas de continuer une fic avant une autre. J'écris que quand j'en ai envie. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas toujours envie. Surtout si je peux, à la place, regarder _Queer as Folk_. :P

Mais bon, j'ai quand même réussis à le finir, ce chapitre. \o/

Alors bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

**.::POV Zoro::.**

Sanji est allé se coucher tout de suite après le repas en disant qu'il avait besoin de dormir pour faire le vide. Apparemment, il n'a pas bien reçu la nouvelle de ma rencontre avec Chopper. Mais il a quand même prit quelques gélules avant de dormir. Il s'est même enfermé dans la salle de bain pour s'appliquer de la crème …

J'aimerais bien piquer un somme, moi aussi, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Je suis condamné à détailler le visage presque sans imperfection du blond, dont le visage est tourné vers moi. De plus, sa position – allongé sur le ventre – me permet d'observer à loisir les courbes de son corps se dessinant sous les draps. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je trouve ça très plaisant.

En même temps, qui pourrait trouver déplaisant de regarder un tel être ? Blond comme le soleil, les traits du visage si doux, ainsi que des muscles puissant et fins à la fois …

_Hahem …_

Je divague complètement. En _le_ regardant. _Un mec. _Je change de bord ? Enfin, m'étais-je seulement déjà posé la question de savoir de quel bord j'étais, déjà …

Bref, c'est pour éviter se genre de délires - qui me prennent de plus en plus souvent - que je suis un poil pressé de rentrer sur le Sunny. Donc, aujourd'hui même, quand l'ange enroulé dans les bras blanc sera réveillé, nous irons _en ville_. Oui, je vais l'obliger à mettre le nez dehors – _enfin. _Et si tout se passe bien, qu'il n'a pas l'air trop effrayé par le monde extérieur, on pourra rejoindre nos amis au plus vite.

Mais en même temps, notre « complicité » naissante risque de disparaître, parce que dès que nous serons à nouveau avec les autres, on devra reprendre nos disputes complètement débiles, vu que ça m'étonnerait que Sanji entretienne notre relation « amical » devant l'équipage – il n'est pas du genre à sympathiser avec le _marimo_. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver tout ça dommage.

Ma dépression soudaine due à mes sombres pensés me fatigue énormément. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir. Mais Sanji gigote dans le lit, il va se réveiller. Tant-pis, je dormirais plus tard.

**.::Fin POV Zoro::.**

**.::POV Sanji::.**

J'ouvre très doucement les yeux, détendue par ma sieste, m'efforçant à ne pas pensé à certains événements post-sommeil perturbant. Malheureusement, ce que je vois maintenant que ma vue est moins flou, c'est un Zoro à l'air renfrogné et de mauvaise humeur. Toute les résolutions que j'avais prise – à savoir, ne plus montrer mes faiblesses devant qui que se soit – éclatent en morceaux : je me crispe d'inquiétude, à nouveau terrorisé, m'imaginant que le vert à changer d'avis et qu'il va partir, me laissant seul.

Mais il le voit, bien sur, et son expression devient moins agressive. Il se lève, prend mon pantalon – que j'ai retiré pour dormir -, me le tends et me demande :

- Tu vas bien ? Encore mal quelque part ?

Tiens, il s'inquiète pour moi ! Ou pas … Il a surement quelque chose derrière la tête. Je réponds tout de même :

- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Les médicaments de Chopper on très bien marché.

- Tant mieux, répond-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Ca te dit un tour en ville ?

En effet, il avait bien quelque chose derrière la tête. Mais ce quelque chose est une bonne idée, je dois avouer. Parce que j'en ai plus que marre de rester enfermé ici, et – surtout – des plateaux repas dégoutant ! Ainsi, je pose mes conditions avant de répondre par l'affirmative :

- Si on sort, alors on mange dans un bon resto en ville, ce soir.

- Parfait, me dit-il, lâchant le pantalon que je n'ai toujours pas pris sur le lit.

Zoro s'avance vers ses katanas qu'il avait posés contre un mur, pour les attachés à sa ceinture. Moi, j'enfile mon pantalon et ma veste, bien décidé à aller respirer de l'air pur dehors.

Malgré moi, j'angoisse à l'idée de croiser les gens de l'auberge qui m'ont vu arriver le soir de mon agression. Affronter leurs regards étranges risque d'être mon premier défi lors de ma réinsertion dans « le monde de dehors ». Et puis, la ville n'est pas très sure : on peut à tout moment rencontrer un membre de l'équipage !

Mais je n'ai plus le temps d'hésiter. L'épéiste à déjà ouvert la porte et attend que je la franchisse pour refermer derrière moi.

**.::Fin POV Sanji::.**

**.::POV Zoro::.**

Pendant 3 heures Sanji et moi nous sommes promener, et tout se passait pour le mieux. Enfin, on s'est d'abord baladé pendant 2 bonnes heures, nous arrêtant faire quelques courses, marchant calmement sur la rive du fleuve qui traverse la ville – pour ne pas risquer de voir le Sunny dans le port. On a mangé une bonne crêpe fourré de crème de marron et de chantilly, puis on s'est assis autour de deux chocolats chauds dans un bar, et surtout, surtout … On s'est marré. Sérieusement ! Je n'avais jamais vu Sanji aussi décoincé, ça valait le coup d'œil. Comme quoi, loin de ses « déesses », le cuistot parait humain. Il a même pas mal d'humour : j'ai faillit recracher mon gouter à plusieurs reprises, pris d'une crise de fou rire aigue. D'ailleurs, progrès remarquable depuis son agression, le sourcil vrillé m'a vanné, s'est foutu de moi, m'a fait des remarques … Bref, il _allait_ beaucoup mieux.

Puis comme la nuit approchait et que la faim d'un bon repas – un vrai ! - nous taraudait, nous avons cherché un restaurant pas trop mauvais et dans les moyeux de Sanji (je suis fauché depuis longtemps). Le blond, pas cuistot pour rien, trouva en à peine deux rues un bar/restaurant très cosy et surtout très bon. Même si c'était très loin de sa cuisine fine, il sembla se régalé. Mais à vrai dire, je ne me souviens même pas de se que nous avons mangé, tellement ma discussion avec Sanji m'accaparait : apprendre à le connaitre était plus intéressant que se que je pensais. Souvent, pendant ce repas, je me suis dis « Si je ne le détestais pas autant, je l'aimerais bien ». Ca ne voulait rien dire, bien sur, mais c'étais exactement ce que je ressentais : j'étais incertain qu'en t-à la façon dont je devais considérer l'homme en face de moi.

Après le dessert, Sanji régla nos repas et nous sortîmes du restaurant dans l'idée de rentrer à l'auberge.

Malheureusement, nous sommes arrêtés depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Moi bouillonnant de rage et Sanji, quelque pas devant moi, complètement tétanisé.

**.::Fin POV Zoro::.**

**.::POV Sanji::.**

Non, non, non … Ce n'est pas possible. La soirée se déroulait si bien ! J'étais léger, j'ai même ris avec _Zoro, _je me suis amusé ! Mais tout s'effrite, ma journée est gâchée. A cause de quoi ? A cause de mon pire cauchemar, une dizaine de mètres devant moi, ivres – encore. Les deux hommes sont titubants, ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre pour avancer – dans notre direction ! – en parlant fort, comme cette nuit horrible. Leurs voix grasse font remonter les souvenirs …

_Je suis face contre terre, la chemise déchirer et à moitié enlevée…_

_L'un des hommes derrière moi tire brutalement sur mon pantalon, emportant mon caleçon en même temps …_

_J'aimerais me recroquevillé sur moi-même pour qu'ils ne puissent plus me voir ainsi, mais je ne peux pas, je suis paralysé …_

_A la place, la brute épaisse m'écarte brutalement les cuisses. Le simple fait de pensé à se qui va m'arriver me donne la nausée …_

_Mes pensés confuses sont finalement interrompues par un cri de douleur : le mien …_

Mes pieds ne m'obéissent plus, je ne peux ni avancer, ni reculer. Je ressens mon corps exactement de la même manière que le soir de mon agression : j'ai mal partout, mon hématome me fait à nouveau souffrir, mon intimité aussi. Je tremble affreusement. J'ai peur, terriblement peur. Pourtant, je ne pense même pas à décoller mon regard de l'origine de mes angoisses, je n'en ai même pas la force.

La seule chose qui me fait réagir, c'est le mouvement de Zoro : il pose la main sur l'un de ses sabres, prêt à dégainer. Puis il avance doucement, d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Et d'où je suis, je peux presque palper la colère sourde qui émane de tout son être. J'ignore se qui le met si en rogne, mais j'ai le sentiment qui s'apprête à découper les ivrognes qui se dirige vers nous.

Je ne sais pas si j'approuve l'idée ou pas. Tout se que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas passer une seconde de plus ici. C'est se qui me pousse à attraper le bras du vert, m'y accrochant de toute mes forces, jusqu'à se qu'il n'essaye plus de s'arracher à ma poigne et qu'il se tourne vers moi. J'en profite, à le limite du désespoir, pour l'imploré :

- Zoro, rentrons … Sil-te plait …

Ma voix est plus serré que je ne le pensais. Encore une fois, j'ai l'air faible et minable. Mais ça fait réagir le sabreur qui me répond d'une voix rassurante :

- Oui, rentrons.

**.::Fin POV Sanji::.**

**.::POV Zoro::.**

Ma colère n'a pas désenfler depuis que nous avons quitté _la_ rue - sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Tout se que je sais, c'est que j'ai bien envie de faire de la bouillie d'ivrogne, mais que je ne peux pas. Ca voudrait dire que je protège Sanji, nan ? Oui, c'est exactement se que ça veut dire, en fait. Et c'est même ce que je _ressens_ en ce moment : une envie incontrôlable de couver le blondinet, de le prendre dans mes bras, de le rassurer, pour qu'il ne tremble plus jamais de peur, comme il le fait en ce moment, roulé en boule dans le lit - comme le jour où je l'ai ramené ici.

J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, lui dire quelque chose de rassurant, de réconfortant. Il m'en donne peut-être l'occasion, maintenant qu'il se redresse dans son lit, l'air calme et plus paisible, moins effrayé. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il me coupe :

- Je sais ce que tu pense. Je ne fais aucun progrès, tu en a marre de moi, tu vas te barrer. Et bien tu peux y aller, je m'en fiche. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas rester toute ta vie avec moi, à attendre que je puisse mettre un pied dehors sans angoisser, juste pour pouvoir rentrer sur le bateau avec moi. Ca ne sert plus à rien, maintenant … Je suis trop faible, trop fatigué, je ne sers plus à rien, je suis un minable … Vas-y toi, rentre. Tu n'auras qu'à dire aux autres que je ne voulais pas venir …

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à l'entente de tant de conneries, alors qu'il continue à parler sans que je ne l'écoute. _Il recommence avec ça ? Je croyais qu'il avait compris, la première fois._ Je suis en colère que Sanji est si peux confiance en moi, après tout se que j'ai fais pour lui. Alors, ne me souciant même pas de se qu'il raconte, je le coupe :

- Sanji, arrête ça tout de suite.

Maintenant, c'est à lui d'avoir l'air étonné. _Quoi, c'est si rare que ça que j'utilise son prénom ? _ Je continue, un peu plus fort :

- Je ne _veux _pas partir d'ici, te laisser, ou quoi que se soit d'autre ! Et tu n'es pas un minable ! Tu es traumatisé – c'est normal ! - mais tu ne sers pas à rien ! Si tu as besoin de temps pour aller mieux, j'attendrais ! _Avec toi_ ! Et on rentrera ensemble sur le Sunny ! Alors _arrête_ de te rabaisser, je dis plus calmement. Ca ne ressemble pas au cuistot que je connais. Donc, la prochaine fois que je verrais les bruts qui t'ont fait du mal, je les découperais en morceaux – et tu ne seras pas là pour m'en empêcher – pour qu'elles ne recommencent jamais. Toi, tu vas te reposer, te détendre, et oublier tes angoisses.

Je fais une pose, voyant que le blond à baisser la tête. Je réfléchis à se que je vais lui dire après, comment je vais présenter mes pensées. Puis je reprends :

- Sanji, regarde-moi. (Il relève la tête). Écoute-moi bien : je te promets de te protéger et de tout faire pour t'aider à aller mieux. Et, dans deux jours – maximum – nous serons à nouveau sur le bateau, avec nos amis, ok ?

Je crois qu'il est trop choqué pour répondre quoi que se soit. Il se contente d'hocher doucement la tête, laissant au passage échapper quelques larmes – d'émotion, de fatigue, de soulagement …

Puis il retire son pantalon et sa chemise et se glisse sous les draps. Pensant qu'il va s'endormir, je ferme les yeux moi aussi, me préparant mentalement à une nouvelle nuit passé sur ma chaise, frigorifié. Pourtant, j'entends un chuchotis dans le noir :

- Euh … Zoro, tu sais … Il reste de la place dans le lit, alors si tu veux dormir au chaud …

J'aimerais accepter sans poser de questions, sauf que je ne voudrais pas imposer à Sanji la peur de dormir avec un homme, après ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Mais avant même que je ne pose la question, il dit :

- Ca ne me gêne pas, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai confiance en toi ...

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous à plu et à bientôt - _peut-être_ !


	5. Chapitre 5

Coucou les gens ! \o/

Déjà, je risque de me répéter mais ... Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laisser, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! :)

Ensuite, je vous apprend que je publie ce chapitre en direct du **Portugal** ! Du coup, la connexion internet est un peu hasardeuse mais bon, on se débrouille. ^-^ Par contre, comme je suis en vacances, il ne faut pas s'étonner si je peux pas écrire tout le temps. Mais j'ai quand même prévu, si j'y arrive, de publier le prochain chapitre avant la rentré scolaire.

Bon, j'crois que j'ai plus rien à dire ...

Bonne Lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

**.::POV Sanji::.**

_Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Non, je ne veux pas me réveiller, je me sens tellement bien … Avec cette main chaude contre sur mon ventre … La main de … _

Je suis tout à coup très réveillé, réalisant que la main en question n'est autre que celle de Zoro, dormant derrière moi. J'évalue alors brièvement la situation, immobile dans le lit : je me tiens couché sur le côté, la main du vert posée sur mon ventre, son front contre mon omoplate et nos jambes négligemment emmêlées.

Ok … Ce n'est pas grave, en soit. Ce n'est pas comme-ci il me touchait énormément. Son corps n'est pas collé au mien, sa main n'est pas sur ma hanche, ma cuisse ou sur un autre endroit plus gênant encore sa tête n'est pas sur mon épaule ou dans mon cou et ce n'est que son front – pas sa bouche, par exemple - qui me touche. On dirait même qu'il a prit lui-même toutes ses précautions pour ne pas me coller trop … Donc, je pense que je peux m'extirper doucement des draps, sans le réveiller violement pour lui faire payer quoi-que-se-soit.

J'entreprends alors de me redresser. Une fois assis, je jette un coup d'œil à Zoro qui dort toujours. Il est aussi torse nu que moi, sauf qu'il à gardé son bas de pantalon, enlevant seulement son haramaki (et ses chaussures, bien sur) pour dormir. Finalement, je profite de son sommeil pour l'observer longuement : sa grande main qui repose maintenant sur les draps, mais qui était si chaude sur mon corps, son torse halé, musclé, mais aussi criblé de cicatrices, et pour finir, son visage paisible, détendu. Je reste bloqué sur ce dernier, réalisant à quel point il est beau, en réalité, avec ses cheveux vert, finalement en harmonie avec le teint de sa peau et assortis à ses yeux de la même couleur.

Je sursaute violement en remarquant les orbes encore un peu endormis mais quand même ouvertes et fixées sur moi. Zoro se redresse, s'étire, puis se remet à me fixé. Il prend la parole :

- Bien dormi ?

Je bloque un moment, rougis comme un idiot, puis retrouve l'utilité de mes cordes vocales :

- Jamais aussi bien, je réponds finalement.

_Mais ! Mais ! Pourquoi j'ai dis CA ? _

Je me suis fais avoir. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Son sourire. Un sourire _narquois_. Il sait très bien dans quelle position nous avons dormi et il voulait voir se que j'en pensais. Et bien voilà, j'ai satisfais sa curiosité en lui disant _ça_. Et puis la manière dont je le regardais …

_Merde !_

Je lance tout à coup, rouge comme une pivoine :

- Je vais me doucher !

**.::Fin POV Sanji::.**

**.::POV Zoro::.**

Sanji détale et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Je me retiens de rire, il pourrait m'entendre, mais je suis quand même fier de mon petit jeu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il marcherait si bien. Pourtant, le blondinet ne s'est pas méfier et maintenant, je sais qu'il a passé la meilleure nuit de sa vie, grâce à moi. Même si ce n'était pas volontaire.

Je ne me rappel pas vraiment du moment où ma main est venu se poser sur ses abdos délicats, ni de quand mon front à trouver sa place dans le haut de son dos, ou encore de la façon dont nos jambes ont finis entrelacées. Je me suis seulement réveiller un peu avant lui, ce qui m'a laissé le temps de profiter de sa peau douce contre la mienne. Quand il s'est relever, j'ai gardé les yeux fermés, curieux de connaître sa réaction. D'ailleurs, j'ai été plutôt étonné de le voir m'observer comme il l'a fait, avec son petit sourire incontrôlé tellement craquant …

Finalement, savoir que mon petit blond à bien dormi à mes côtés me rend heureux.

_J'ai vraiment touché le fond … _

Bon, il faut que je me lève aussi, même si j'aimerais dormir encore un peu. Je sors du lit et … _Quelle heure est-il, au fait ? _La montre à gousset de Sanji me donne la réponse : 11h30. On a beaucoup dormi, apparemment ! En attendant que le cuistot finisse de prendre sa douche, je m'habille pour aller chercher des plateaux repas, mais me résignes finalement : je ne suis pas sur qu'il ne nous reste énormément d'argent, il vaut mieux que je lui en parle d'abord.

Tiens, le voila qui ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Je suis étonné que sa douche se termine si rapidement et ça doit se voir car il m'explique :

- L'eau est gelée, elle ne veut pas chauffer, alors j'ai pas trainé.

Maintenant qu'il le dit, je remarque, sur sa peau laiteuse, ses poils hérissés par le froid. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parcourir son corps du regard : il est si attirant dans son caleçon blanc moulant. Mais, alors que je sens l'excitation monter en moi, une question me vient soudain :

- Au fait, comment sont tes blessures ? Ca va mieux ?

Ma voix laisse transparaître beaucoup trop d'inquiétude à mon goût, mais bon …

- Euh, oui, ca va. L'hématome, sur ma cuisse, à complètement désenflé et a prit des couleurs à peu prés normales. Je n'ai plus mal. Sinon, mes égratignures ont toutes disparues – merci Chopper – et les autres douleurs se sont calmées. Je vais bien.

Il sourit un peu, je souris un peu. Un silence gêné s'installe, on se regarde dans les yeux, on ne sait pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de lui dire que je suis content qu'il aille mieux et on dirait qu'il veut me remercier de me faire du souci pour lui. Pourtant, aucun de nous n'ouvre la bouche. Finalement, je décide de briser le calme oppressant en lançant soudain :

- Le temps que je me lave aussi, il sera presque midi. Il faudrait qu'on se trouve de quoi manger.

Sanji acquiesce. Je m'avance pour rentrer dans la salle de bain, il se décale légèrement et nos deux corps se frôlent : l'odeur de shampooing de ses cheveux embaume mes sens tandis que je le vois frissonner doucement. Quand je referme la porte derrière moi, une chaleur diffuse se fait ressentir dans mon bas-ventre. Heureusement que la douche est froide, aujourd'hui.

**.::Fin POV Zoro::.**

**.::POV Sanji::.**

Je me dirige vers mes vêtements, encore un peu troublé par le presque contacte de Zoro lorsqu'il est entré dans la salle de bain - tandis que j'entends l'eau commencer à couler dans la pièce voisine. Même si je ne me suis pas tout à fait remis du choque du matin, le bretteur, lui, semble avoir tout oublié. Ou il s'en fiche. En tout cas, il n'a fait que s'inquiéter de ma santé, ce qui, en plus de m'étonner, m'a fait réellement plaisir, ce qui m'étonne encore plus. Bref.

Comme Zoro l'a précisé, il faut qu'on se trouve à manger pour midi. J'ai plutôt faim, moi aussi, je ne suis pas habitué à me lever si tard. Je cherche donc mon porte monnaie dans ma veste et vérifie sont contenu. Apres quelque calcules mentale, j'arrive à une conclusion : il nous reste assez de berrys pour trois petit repas, quatre tout au plus. Et cela si je me passe de cigarettes et le vert d'alcool (sans mauvais jeu de mot). A contre cœur, je réalise que la meilleure solution est de rentré sur le bateau demain après-midi au plus tard.

C'est donc morose que j'enfile mon pantalon et ma veste, alors que Zoro ressort de la salle d'eau, lui aussi frigorifié par la douche froide qu'il a subit. Je le vois – le contemple – pendant qu'il s'habille. Je suis presque déçu quand il termine mais ne laisse rien paraître. A la place, je le préviens :

- Avec l'argent qu'il me reste, on ne tiendra pas longtemps. J'ai juste de quoi assuré trois repas – et sans s'offrir de crêpes sur le bord du fleuve.

La dernière phrase m'échappe, tandis que je me souviens de notre agréable promenade de la veille. Je vois que cela fais réagir l'épéiste : un petit sourire apparaît sur son visage habituellement impassible. Il me répond finalement :

- On rentrera demain. Le matin. Si tu t'en sens capable, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon.

Et pourtant, capable ou pas, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer sur le bateau, retrouver la routine – nos disputes quotidiennes, alors qu'on s'entend si bien ici. Encore plus abattu que je ne le suis déjà, j'ouvre la porte de la chambre. Zoro passe devant et je le suis, refermant derrière nous.

**.::Fin POV Sanji::.**

**.::POV Zoro::.**

Je marche dans la rue d'un pas sur même si je ne sais pas où je vais, Sanji me le dira, si je me trompe de chemin. Je n'ai pas le cœur à l'attendre pour papoter, maintenant : le perspective de rentrer au bateau demain – _déjà_ - me déprime plus que je ne l'aurais cru. _Vivre quelques jours avec Sanji était donc si agréable ? _Oui, ça l'était, je me réponds à moi-même. C'était vraiment bien, j'_étais _vraiment bien. Et c'est presque fini. Notre complicité toute nouvelle va disparaître, c'est évident, et je ne veux pas.

Finalement, voulant profiter au maximum du blondinet avant notre « séparation », je me retourne et le regarde. Il me fixe aussi. Alors je m'arrête, lui aussi. Nos regards ne se lâche plus, pendant une seconde, une minutes, plus, je ne sais pas. Puis, en même temps, on se détourne, on pouffe, on est gênés, on ne sait pas pourquoi. Et au lieu de me remettre en marche, j'attends qu'il soit à mon niveau. Alors on repart côte à côte, en silence.

On ne se remet à parler qu'en arrivant au même petit resto que la veille, celui qui fait des bons plats pas trop chers. Mais notre discussion est banal, creuse. Je crois que Sanji non plus ne veux pas rentrer (à moins qu'il est encore peur), enfin je l'espère. Du coup, on fini par se taire à nouveau.

En sortant de table, on décide d'aller se promener sur la berge du fleuve, malgré le froid de cette île automnale. La promenade nous détend, même si une gêne, un malaise subsiste. Sanji évite mon regard, j'évite le sien. Pourtant, on dirait qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, et moi aussi. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment le dire, comment l'expliquer, comment le décrire.

Et puis, quand est-ce-que c'est arrivé ? A quel moment je me suis … attacher – oui, c'est le bon mot. Quand est-il devenu si important ? Je n'ai rien vu venir, vraiment. Et pourtant, maintenant, je ressens belle et bien quelque chose. C'est nouveau, c'est chaud, ça fait accélérer le rythme cardiaque et ça fait peur. Très peur.

Aussi rapidement que le mot décrivant mon ressentis s'insinue dans mon esprit, je l'éloigne le plus loin possible en m'efforçant de ne plus y penser. De toute façon, tout ça n'a aucun avenir, aucun futur. Le lendemain, on sera avec nos nakamas et tout ça n'existera plus. C'est tout.

Résigner, je regarde Sanji, un peu triste. Il le remarque et ouvre la bouche pour parler. Il prend une grande inspiration et se lance :

- Tu étais sérieux, hier, pour tout se que tu as dis ?

Ce que j'ai dis … Ah, oui !

- Oui, bien sur ! Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais t'aider.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite. Hier, j'ai promis qu'on rentrerait sur le bateau dans les deux jours et que … Je découperais les alcooliques qui ont agressé _mon_ blond. Et il veut m'aider ? Voyant mon air perplexe, il me dit :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais leur foutre une raclée à ma place, alors que je suis tout à fait capable de le faire moi-même.

Je ne réponds rien car j'ai décidé, il y a quelques secondes, d'ignorer la raison pour laquelle je veux absolument le venger. Il enchaine :

- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait retourner à l'endroit où on l'est a vu hier, pour leur régler leur compte. On ne devrait pas trop peiné, à deux.

Je retrouve enfin ma voix :

- Oui, oui, si tu veux. Mais je viens quand même, je lui impose sans plus d'explications.

Sanji sourit, satisfait.

- De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas retrouvé la rue, tout seul !

Je fais mine de me vexer et lui envoie mon poing dans l'épaule. Il s'offusque à peine, se marrant seulement et on continue à marcher. _Décidément, nos bagarres ont bien changés …_

**.::Fin POV Zoro::.**

**.::POV Sanji::.**

Après notre conversation pendant notre promenade, Zoro et moi étions rentré à l'auberge, puisque on n'avait plus rien à faire dehors et qu'il faisait très froid. Une fois « au chaud », on a décidé qu'on irait zigouiller mes bourreaux à la nuit tombé, pour être sur de les trouver.

J'étais bien content que le bretteur est accepté sans broncher que je l'accompagne. Je trouvais ça normal, après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait été humilié de la pire manière qui soit.

Du coup, la tension qui régnait jusque là avait baissé et on a réussi à discuter normalement pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi – jusqu'à ce que Zoro s'endorme étalé en travers du lit, en fait. Pendant qu'il roupillait, je n'ai pas fais grand-chose. Etant aussi sur le lit, j'en ai profité pour le regarder dormir – c'est devenu mon passe temps favoris. Ensuite, j'ai vérifié l'heure et, à contre cœur, j'ai décidé de réveiller le marimo dormant : il était déjà 19h.

La tâche s'annonça plus dur que je ne le pensais. Quand je lui secouai l'épaule doucement, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je me fis un peu plus brusque et ne reçu qu'un grognement en échange. Alors, ne voyant pas pourquoi je me fatiguerais à être _doux_ avec lui, je lui criai dessus sans ménagement en le secouant avec énergie. Là, seulement, il daigna ouvrir un œil et se lever, quand je lui annonçai l'heure qu'il était.

On put alors repartir en ville pour manger notre petit dîner. Nous étions tout les deux ultra énergique et remonter, on avait envie de baston. Quand on vit enfin le jour décliner, on se dirigea vers le quartier de la veille.

En arrivant dans la rue où nous avons aperçu les deux hommes, je me mis à angoisser un peu. _Et si leur simple vu me bloque encore ? _Mais Zoro était déterminer, il avançait à présent devant moi, cherchant des yeux nos souffres douleurs d'un soir, une main sur ses katanas. Je me remis alors en marche, bien décidé à ne pas laisser le vert s'amuser tout seul.

Il nous fallut deux heures de plus pour retrouver l'un des hommes, celui à la seringue. Il était tout près du lieu où j'avais passé la pire nuit de ma vie, mais ça ne m'arrêta pas pour autant. Je le voyais discuter avec un autre homme, déjà bien éméché, à côté de l'entré _du_ bar, collé à _la_ rue. Le vert s'était arrêté à ma hauteur, regardant au même endroit que moi. La porte du bar s'ouvrit et notre deuxième homme sortit. Sans que j'y fasse attention, un sourire satisfait était venu se coller à mon visage, il en était de même pour Zoro.

D'un commun accord, nous avançâmes vers le bar. Quand nous nous trouvâmes à quelques mètres d'eux, celui à la seringue jeta un coup d'œil vers nous et me reconnu. Il se tourna complètement, face à moi, et s'exclama de sa voix grasse :

- Mais c'est l'blondinet d'l'autre soir ! J'pensais pas qu'il pourrait r'marcher après qu'j'lui soit passé d'ssus. Il vient en red'mandé ?

Il rit. Et mon irritation augmentait à mesure que son horrible voix résonnait. Mais ce n'était pas fini, son pote renchérit :

- Tu rigole ? C'est moi qu'il l'a l'plus abimé ! Tu t'souviens comme il gueulait ?

Il n'eut pas la chance de rire à gorge déployé, celui-ci. Quand je le regardai, Zoro était déjà en train de ranger le sabre qui avait envoyé valsé l'homme les tripes à l'air. Toutes les personnes présentes s'écartèrent en voyant le regard de démon du sabreur, en sentant toute la fureur qui émanait de lui.

Moi, je cherchai l'autre alcoolique du regard. Il était collé au mur derrière lui, tétanisé, surement autant que je l'étais le fameux soir. Je me suis avancé, menaçant. S'il avait pu reculer plus, il l'aurait fait, je pense. Je me postai devant lui, le regarda de haut et lui intima, sans même le frapper :

- Présente tes excuses, tout de suite. Face contre terre.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement et sa voix chevrotante et effrayée me fit presque pitié, alors qu'il répétait « Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé, pardon … ». Malgré tout, c'était foutrement bon de le voir humilier ainsi. J'aurais pu rester des heures, et même lui appuyé sur la tête avec mon pied, mais je me suis contenter de sourire. Je me suis tourné, j'ai regardé Zoro et je lui ai dis, jovial :

- Rentrons, maintenant.

Il m'a regardé, étonné. Puis il a sourit un peu pour finir pas éclater de rire, en répondant :

- Oui, bonne idée.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais l'impression d'être aussi léger que l'air, libéré. Et c'était pareil pour le verdoyant, qui avait enfin pu passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes couché, toujours dans le même lit, et que nous avons dormi toute cette nuit.

Je viens à peine de me réveiller, et je fume la dernière clope de mon paquet, assis sur le lit. Le marimo dort encore, plus sexy que jamais, coucher sur le dos. Quand je me suis réveiller, j'avais la tête sur son épaule, et ça m'a à peine déranger – c'est ça, qui me dérange. Mais ça n'arrivera plus, maintenant. Un soupir triste passe mes lèvres à cette pensé.

_Et dire qu'on doit rentrer ce matin …_

**.::Fin POV Sanji::.**

* * *

****J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Vous pouvez toujours laissez une review et ... A bientôt ! o/


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut les gens ! \o/

Bon, je sais que j'ai quelques semaine de retard, je m'en excuse, comme d'hab'. En même temps, j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre en voulant écrire après la reprise des cours. J'ai en effet oublié un détail et pas des moindres : les devoirs. Je me souvenais que ça demandais du temps, mais je ne pensais pas en avoir au dessus de la tête dés la première semaines. Mais bon, je l'ai finalement fini, ce chapitre !

Réponse aux review anonymes (qui me lisent encore, j'espère é_è) :

**Claire : **Déjà, merci pour ta gentille review. Ensuite,tu m'a laissé l'adresse d'un site où je pourrais te parler sans savoir que ne les affiches pas. Alors, la prochaine fois que tu me laisse une review, met un espace avant le ".com", sil te plait ! ^-^

**Guest : **Merci d'aimer ma fic ! Par contre, je ne sais pas si je mettrais en scène Sanji qui aide Zoro ... Peut-être, je verrais ! :)

**Fan V.V : **Ouha, je suis flattée ! Merci !

**Meika-San : **Merci d'adorée ma fic à ce point ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, même s'ils rentrent, leurs "histoire" ne fait que commencer ... ;) M-m-mais, ne me tue pas, sil te plait, je ne compte pas abandonné cette fic, elle me tiens beaucoup trop à coeur ! Je suis juste lente pour poster les chapitres, c'est tout. ^-^

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

**.::POV Zoro::.**

_J'ouvre les yeux bien naturellement, ce matin … _Je me dis en découvrant la chambre baignée de lumière : apparemment, même sur cette île au temps merdique, le soleil apparais de temps en temps. Sanji, lui, est assis sur le bord du lit, l'air pensif. Ses cheveux et sa peau laiteuse brillent de la même lueur dorée et chaleureuse qui englobe la petite pièce. _Un ange …_ Sans réfléchir, je pose ma main retournée sur le bas de son dos pour le caresser doucement. Je le sens se raidir légèrement alors qu'il tourne vers moi un regard surpris. J'arrête mon mouvement et demande, comme la veille :

- Bien dormi ?

Encore comme la veille, il rougit. Mais je sais que c'est à cause de ma main, alors je la retire. Alors il répond à ma question :

- Moui.

_« Moui », c'est positif ou négatif ? Les deux ? _

…

_Raah, et voila que je commence à me casser la tête pour des conneries … J'm'en fous de comment il a dormi ! _

Sur cette pensé totalement fausse, je me redresse et m'apprête à me lever, quand je me souviens d'un truc important.

- Oi, Sanji, pourquoi tu l'as pas éclaté, le type d'hier ?

Sanji me regarde, étonné, puis semble réfléchir. Finalement, il dit :

- Je crois que j'ai eu pitié. J'me suis dis que ça servait à rien de frapper sur un mec déjà par terre alors qu'on l'a pas encore touché. J'aurais préférer une vrai baston mais … Ces deux mecs n'avait pas de couilles. T'as vu comment il m'a obéi, l'autre bouffon ? Pff. Aucun intérêt.

- Mouais, je réponds, sceptique. Quand même, après ce qu'ils t'ont fait, ils méritaient tout les deux de mourir.

Le blond me regarde, très surpris, et s'exclame tout-à-coup :

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, à la fin, ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi ça t'importe autant ? Tu t'en fous de moi, nan ? Alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

C'est à moi d'être étonné. Déjà parce qu'il change de sujet si vite et aussi parce qu'il à l'air en colère, soudainement. Je le fixe avec des yeux ronds sans savoir quoi répondre, alors que mes découvertes de la veille sur mes sentiments pout lui refont surface. Mais je ne peux rien dire, en tout cas, rien de ce genre. Alors je lance juste d'un ton acide :

- Dit le si ça te fais chier que je t'aide un peu ! On est du même équipage, tu es mon _nakama _alors pourquoi je devrais me justifier, hein ?

Puis pour éviter qu'il énumère toutes les – nombreuses – raisons qui impliquent que, en effet, je me justifie car mon comportement n'est pas habituel, je reprends vite et d'une voix sans appel :

- Aller, habille toi, on rentre au bateau.

**.::Fin POV Zoro::.**

**.::POV Sanji::.**

Zoro a l'air tellement pressé de rentrer ! Je suis sur qu'il en a marre de moi mais qu'il ne veut pas le dire. D'un autre côté, j'aimerais savoir ce qui le pousse à être si sympa avec moi s'il ne me supporte plus. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à choisir si ses intentions m'énervent ou me font plaisir. Peut-être les deux. Et, autre chose, je n'arrive pas non plus à décider si le fait de rentrer sur le navire me rend heureux ou non. Et si, par hasard, ça ne me rendait, en effet, un peu triste ? Admettons. C'est possible. Voir même – très – probable. Mais alors … Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lorsque j'imagine mon retour sur le Sunny, je ne vois que déception et ennuie ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus le cœur à gueuler sur le _Marimo _comme avant ? Peut-être parce qu'il m'a aidé. Et puis on s'amusait bien, tout les deux.

Ou alors je suis vraiment devenu un minable ! Je me suis trop adouci à cause de ma faiblesse passagère et, du coup, je déteste moins Zoro ! C'est inadmissible. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être moins fort. Il faut que je me reprenne. Si je commence même à _apprécier_ le cactus ambulant, c'est que j'ai vraiment touché le fond. C'est décider, dès maintenant, je me comporte comme je me suis toujours comporter avec cette abruti : froidement, désagréablement, bref, comme si je le détestais. _Parce que c'est le cas ! Ce n'est pas « comme ci » ! Raah …_

- Oh ! Sanji ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Mince, Marimo ! Ah oui, il veut que je me prépare pour qu'on parte d'ici. Et moi, je fais quoi ? Je me prends la tête entre les mains et m'arrache les cheveux d'un air désespéré. Il doit vraiment me prendre pour un fou. Enfin, de toute façon, il n'a pas d'ordre à me donner !

- C'est bon, Marimo, j'y vais ! Je dis d'un ton pas amical du tout, en insistant sur le surnom peu flatteur. J'vais à la douche en premier.

Je le vois me regarder avec des yeux ronds de stupeur, mais je n'en ai cure ! Je rentre dans la salle de bain et soupir longuement. _Pourquoi c'est si dur de détester cette algue ambulante ? _Puis décidant que la question se passe de réponse – faute de trouver quelque chose d'acceptable– je me débarrasse de mon seul vêtement et me jette courageusement sous l'eau toujours froide.

La douche trop fraiche a au moins un avantage : je ne reste pas longtemps dessous. Je sors, donc, et me sèche vigoureusement tout le corps. Avant de mettre mon – seul - boxer de rechange (laver dans le lavabo de la salle de bain hier), je fais un petit « bilan » santé, vu que je rentre sur le bateau. Je suis sensé m'être « remis ». Au moins physiquement. Alors, nu au milieu de la salle de bain, j'inspecte à la loupe tout mon corps pour m'assurer que mes blessures ont guérie. Je suis plutôt satisfait : la seule marque encore visible est celle qu'a laissé la seringue sur ma cuisse.

J'aimerais pouvoir prétendre que, mentalement aussi, je suis en bonne santé. Malheureusement, j'ai beau réussir à penser le moins possible à _la_ nuit, certains éléments déclencheurs – un contact de trop, un bruit - me replongent dans les souvenirs douloureux, particulièrement pendant mon sommeil. Mais je crois que je suis bon pour faire des cauchemars chaque nuit jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, alors bon …

« TOC TOC !

- Sanji, t'es pas le seul à devoir prendre ta douche ! Dépêche ! »

Pas la peine de répondre. Je m'habille rapidement et ouvre la porte. Je découvre le marimo (il faut que je me réhabitue à l'appeler comme ça !) déjà torse nu et … Quel torse ! Pas plus tard qu'hier, je bavais dessus et j'avais pourtant oublié à quel point … _Non, non, et non ! _

Je deviens fou. Oui, je souffre de dédoublement de la personnalité. Oui, ça doit être ça. Une partie de moi déteste le marimo, comme je l'ai toujours détesté, et une autre … L'autre est encore trop traumatisée. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, c'est ça. _(Bieeeen sur !)_

_Oh et puis, on s'en fiche, je rentre sur le Sunny ce matin ! _Je sors de ma poche ma montre à gousset : il est 9h45. Moins tard qu'hier, donc. Et j'ai faim, alors la tête d'algue a intérêt de se dépêcher pour qu'on puisse aller prendre notre dernier petit déjeuner ensemble. La phrase résonne de manière nostalgique dans ma tête … Je soupir.

**.::Fin POV Sanji::.**

**.::POV Zoro::.**

J'ai le cœur lourd, les tripes nouées, la gorge serrée mais je me savonne tant bien que mal. J'aurais du m'en douter que l'espèce d' « harmonie » régnante entre nous n'allait pas durer. On va rentrer, alors plus la peine de faire semblant, hein ? J'ai été con de penser qu'on se « séparerait » en de bon terme et avec une meilleure opinion de l'autre. Finalement, puisque tout ça ne représentait rien pour Sanji, je n'ai qu'à faire comme lui : revenir au temps de nos bonnes vieilles disputes futiles.

Et je vais arrêter de me morfondre ! Depuis quand le grand Roronoa Zoro est-il sentimental ? Depuis jamais. Et ce n'est pas un cuistot du dimanche – aussi blond et sexy soit-il – qui me fera changer. Aujourd'hui, je retrouve mon équipage, mon capitaine, ma place de second, je reprends mes entraînements mes siestes - mon quotidien ! - et je pourrais enfin oublier ce foutue blondinet.

Mon quotidien. Il me manque, en fait. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas entraîné par exemple. Je commence à en avoir besoin, la preuve : le type d'hier que j'ai découpé dans le sens de la longueur n'a même pas fracassé le mur où il a atterrit. J'avais pourtant mis de la force – et de la rage – dans ce coup. Donc, je me rouille, et c'est tout simplement inacceptable.

Finalement, rentrer est une très, très bonne chose, et au diable les états d'âmes du love-cook. Qu'il m'apprécie ou pas, je m'en fiche, tant qu'il me fout la paix. Voila !

Je me rince, éteint l'eau et enjambe la baignoire, ruisselant. Je me sèche correctement, frissonnant malgré moi. _Il fait beau, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! _Puis je m'habille et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Je découvre, étonné, Sanji toujours torse nu (_nan mais il est fait exprès ?!_) en train de compter les quelques billets et pièces qu'il nous reste pour survivre. Il leva les yeux vers moi et dit :

- Crêpes au petit-déj', ça te va ? d'un air un peu plus aimable, plus calme.

- Ouais, c'est bon, je lui réponds du même ton.

Alors il range son portefeuilles et s'habille, cachant à ma vue l'image de son corps parfait … Il prend les clés de la chambre, le sac contenant les médicaments et ouvre la porte. Tout ça avec un naturel déroutant, tandis que moi, je le revoie blessé, en larmes, paniqué, amorphe sur le lit, ou bien la jambe levé, prêt à frapper, dans la salle de bain.

Je retiens un soupir nostalgique qui ne me ressemble pas et sors après lui, sabres à la ceinture. Nous rendons les clés au gérant et partons en « oubliant » de payer, sans qu'il ne s'en formalise. Puis nous nous dirigeons presque naturellement vers le bord du fleuve, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, nos respirations fumantes dans le froid.

Arrivé à la crêperie, nous décidons de nous asseoir à l'intérieur, frigorifiés, et commandons. Crème de marron pour moi, chocolat noire pour lui. Le décor cosy aidé de la chaleur ambiante me détend et je savoure paisiblement ma crêpe, sans un mot échangé avec Sanji, néanmoins.

Nos repas finis, je vois Sanji porter une main à la poche intérieure de sa veste puis ouvrir de grands yeux inquiets, avant de se souvenir qu'il est complètement à sec de clopes, de se lever, et de dire d'un air très déterminer :

- On y va, je _dois_ fumer !

Un ricanement m'échappe devant le regard courroucé du blond. Mais je me lève aussi et il règle la note. Je regarde dehors à travers la porte vitrée de la crêperie et frissonne d'avance à l'idée de retourner dans le froid glacial. Le cuistot, plus décider, sors en premier, me poussant à le suivre.

**.::Fin POV Zoro::.**

**.::POV Sanji::.**

Je viens à peine de quitter l'antre chaud qu'est la crêperie et l'air glacial s'insinue déjà sous mes vêtements légers, me glaçant les os. Le cactus qui s'est foutue de mon entrain il y a deux secondes tente lui aussi, tant bien que mal, de résister à la morsure du froid, arrivant derrière moi. Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule et il approuve du regard ma proposition non formulée de rentrer au plus vite.

Nous nous mettons en route, suivant le cours du fleuve qui nous mènera vers l'océan, et qui nous fera retrouver nos amis – surtout ma Nami-chérie et ma Robin d'amour ! Je jubile d'avance, marchant d'un pas décidé vers mon repos bien mérité, ma cuisine, mon hamac, mon capitaine déjanté, et toutes les choses qui font que j'aime ma vie.

C'est avec un petit sourire satisfait que je m'engage entre un magasin de jouet et une bibliothèque, dans une rue qui rejoint la _Place du port_. _On fini par bien connaître une ville, quand on y passe presque une semaine, _je me dis, devenant morose.

Morosité qui ne fait que s'accentuer, puisque j'aperçois quelqu'un que j'aimerais oublier à jamais. _Je pensais être tranquille, maintenant ! Mais nan, il faut qu'ils me fassent chier jusqu'au bout !_ En effet, l'un des deux barbares qui m'a humilié de la pire manière qui soit – celui que je n'ai pas voulue écraser pour une raison qui m'échappe à moi-même - se trouve sur la place aussi. Mais seul. C'est vrai que son acolyte doit être dans un sale état, s'il n'est pas mort.

Soudain, les souvenirs douloureux de la fameuse nuit - à l'origine de tout mes malheurs - me reviennent, angoissants, oppressants, alors que le briguant me toise dangereusement. Je frissonne, suffoque un peu, revoyant leurs regards sadiques dans ma tête, ressentant tous les coups qu'ils m'ont donnés. Pourtant, je ne flanche pas, je me redresse, je fixe un regard de braise dans celui meurtrier et demande d'une voix assurée, fière :

- Tu veux finir comme ton pote ? Parce que j'me suis pas trop dépenser, hier et j'avoue que, là, te foutre une raclée me démange pas mal !

L'homme éclate de son rire tonitruant, ne me prenant visiblement pas au sérieux. Il a l'air bien sur de lui, alors qu'il se terrait dans un coin, hier ! Il prend justement la parole :

- J'suis venu m'venger pour s'que ton chien d'garde a fait à mon « pote », comme tu dis ! A cause de lui, il va pas s'en sortir, j'peux pas laisser passer ça !

Son air sévère ne me fait pas grand-chose, mais l'utilisation de « chien de garde » pour Zoro est loin de me réjouir – d'ailleurs, le principal intéressé aussi a tressaillis à l'entende du sobriquet. Encore plus remonté, je réplique :

- Essaye de me toucher, si tu le veux, mais je pense que je n'aurais pas de mal à te mettre KO !

Le rire rauque et gras reprend de plus belle, m'irritant encore si c'est possible. Cependant, je préfère me retenir de lui sauté à la gorge pour me débarrasser de lui au plus vite et attend la suite.

- 'Savez, toute la ville est au courant qu'y a les célèbres _Mugiwara_ sur l'île – 'même temps, l'est pas trop discret vot' bateau - et comme quelqu'un m'avait parlé d'un type de l'équipage au ch'veux verts avec des sabres, j'me suis souvenu d'ton garde du corps, là. Donc j'ai cherché vos avis d'recherches. Et toi, l'p'tit blond, si t'en a pas, c'est qu't'es faible ! dit-il en riant à gorge déployée.

_Merde, on aurait du y penser ! Si toute l'île est au courant, la Marine le sera bientôt, on doit partir au plus vite ! Et puis comment ça, je n'ai pas d'avis de recherche ? Raah, satané dessin pourri ! Bien, ça suffit, maintenant. Puisque l'équipage est en danger, j'ai une excellente raison de rapidement faire manger les pavés à ce connard ! Il verra si je suis si faible qu'il le dit._

Avant de me lancer corps et âme dans la bataille – qui sera certainement brève – je me retourne pour glisser à Zoro :

- Toi qui disais que j'aurais du l'éclater hier, tu vas être content !

Devant moi, le vulgaire personnage sort de ses poches deux poignards, et s'élance sur moi, qui, même les mains dans les poches, l'esquive aisément pour lui coller un coup de bottes entre les omoplates, l'envoyant voler contre un mur. Le bougre se relève tant bien que mal et me fais un sourire sadique, dont je comprends la signification en voyant quelques hommes m'encerclant, des armes à feux aux mains. _Lâches ! _

Je n'ose plus bouger, par peur pour ma vie, ces types complètement tordus n'hésiteraient pas à user de leurs armes à feu. Cherchant une issue, une faille, je scrute les alentours. Mon regard tombe sur ce qui sera peut-être mon salut : un épéiste aux cheveux _brocoli foncés _qui observe la scène de loin. Voyant que je le sollicite du regard, il porte une main à ses sabres, mais je l'arrête d'un froncement de sourcils. _« Seulement si c'est nécessaire »_, je lui dis mentalement. Il comprend, je le vois se détendre.

Mon agresseur, lui, s'approche doucement de moi, un poignard en avant. Il s'imagine surement qu'il pourra me planter son couteau quelque part et qu'il sera tranquille, mais alors qu'il est assez proche de moi, je me baisse subitement, l'entrave avec une jambe et le frappe dans le ventre, pour finalement me propulser en arrière - profitant du désarroi de ses hommes - et m'éloigné de leurs canons menaçants.

A nouveau, mon ennemi se relève, toussant et crachant, mais toujours pas vaincu. J'aimerais le frapper plus franchement mais ses sous-fifres me visent toujours, et ils sont un peu trop nombreux pour que je les neutralise sans risquer de me prendre une balle.

Un bruit attire soudain l'attention de toute l'assemblée : un sabre que l'on dégaine. Zoro s'est rapproché et défie du regard les quatre tireurs qui ont osé s'interposé au combat. L'un d'eux, téméraire, lui lance :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, la plante ?

Provoquer Zoro, c'est dangereux. Mais le provoquer et _en plus _insulter ses cheveux, c'est carrément suicidaire !

- Tu vas le regretter, dit-il simplement d'une voix rauque, effrayant l'audacieux qui l'a injurié.

Il s'élance et en un coup de sabre, le type vole déjà à l'autre bout de la place. Un autre fait feu sur lui, mais la balle est immédiatement stoppée par un deuxième sabre sorti dans la foulé. Ce tireur-là ne fait pas long feu non plus.

Devant moi, mon ennemie regarde sa couverture se faire décimer par « la plante », choqué. Je le rappel au combat en lui envoyant un coup à travers la tête, qui rencontre le sol sans douceur. Apparemment, il a un peu plus de mal à se relever, cette fois. Toujours au sol, il lève vers moi un visage apeuré et surtout ensanglanté.

- Pff, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fatigue avec un minable comme toi … je lui dis.

Malheureusement, pendant que j'haïs de tout mon cœur l'homme à mes pieds, celui-ci arrive à attraper le poignard près de lui, qui lui a échappé dans sa « chute », et me le plante rageusement dans le mollet. Pour seul réaction, je lui envoie la jambe blessé dans la figure pour la deuxième fois, achevant ce qui lui reste de conscience, le laissant pour mort.

_C'était bref, chiant, je suis blessé pour presque rien, on est en retard et j'ai plus de clope … Je veux rentrer ! _

**.::Fin POV Sanji::.**

**.::POV Zoro::.**

Je rangeai mes sabres quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un crié, puis un bruit de coup. Maintenant que j'ai relevé la tête vers Sanji, je peux constater que le crie venait de lui – dont la jambe saigne abondamment – tout comme le coup, à voir la tête du mec étalé devant lui.

Sauf que le blond n'a pas l'air mieux, même après en avoir fini avec son agresseur. Il a plus l'air de quelqu'un d'exténué à bout de nerf, qui va éclater en sanglots dans deux secondes. Au lieu de lui faire remarquer, je marche jusqu'à lui en disant :

- Aller love-cook, on a assez traîné, on rentre.

Il se met immédiatement en marche - m'indiquant au passage la bonne direction – en étouffant une plainte. Je la laisse passée devant moi et vois qu'il boite beaucoup, sans pour autant avoir l'air de s'en soucier. Je suis sur le point de lui demander comment il va quand je remarque que nous avons rejoins l'océan, le port, et qu'à quelques cinq cent mètres de nous, notre navire attend, au milieu de ses confrères.

Mais au lieu de marcher plus vite, je m'arrête. Je fixe le dos du cuistot qui continue d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de mon arrêt soudain. Il se retourne, silencieux. On se dévisage mais - comme d'habitude, je dirais - on de parle pas.

Puis le blond se détourne et repart. Sans un mot, pas même un « merci », pas même un signe. Je m'y attendais, de toute façon. Il n'a jamais eu, et n'auras jamais de considération autre que du mépris pour moi. Tant-pis.

A mesure que nous avançons, des sentiments contradictoires s'accumulent dans mon esprit : je suis content de rentrer et de revoir mes amis mais dégoûte par le comportement de Sanji, qui restera surement le même pour toujours, une ignorance arrogante.

Dans mon apitoiement mental, je ne vois pas que nous sommes arrivés au bas du Sunny. Je lève les yeux et vois Robin qui nous fait signe, l'air ravie. Le blond à côté de moi l'acclame avec les yeux en cœur alors qu'elle appelle Nami :

- Navigatrice-san, ils sont rentrés !

La furie rousse accoure, tandis que je saute sur le pond et fait descendre l'échelle de corde pour le blessé, resté au sol. Bien sur, Nami se demande pourquoi celui-ci ne peut pas user de ses jambes surpuissantes pour rejoindre le pond, mais je préfère attendre l'arriver de celui-ci pour trouver une excuse potable, autant pour sa blessure que pour notre absence de plusieurs jours.

Robin s'approche aussi, accompagnée de Franky et Usopp, alors que le cuisinier de bord nous rejoint enfin. Je suis soudain pris par surprise par Luffy qui vient de me sauter dessus, suivit de Chopper. _L'équipage est au grand complet, on va pouvoir commencer à inventer des excuses bidons …_ je me dis, alors que la navigatrice demande, énervée :

- J'attends des explications. Pourquoi avez-vous disparue pendant quatre jours ? Et aussi, pourquoi ta jambe pisse le sang, Sanji ?!

Le médecin de bord se met à courir partout en criant qu'il faut appeler un docteur, mais il revient bien vite avec une chaise où asseoir le blond le temps de lui administrer les premiers soins. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui prend la parole :

- Nami-chérie, je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du souci, mais nous avons été retenu contre notre gré, pour je ne sais quelle raison et …

- Par qui ? Qui a bien pu être assez fort pour vous « retenir » ? Et toi, Zoro ?

Suivant le début d'histoire de Sanji, je dis :

- Je l'ai vu se faire agresser par des voyous de bas étages et j'ai voulu … euh … l'aider, mais on s'est finalement tout les deux faits paralyser par un produit qu'ils nous ont injecté.

- Pour ma jambe, continue Sanji, il se trouve que l'un de nos « kidnappeurs » nous à retrouver alors qu'on avait réussi à s'échapper. Je me suis battus avec lui i peine une demi-heure.

La rousse nous regarde tour à tour, dubitative. C'est le petit renne qui nous sauve la mise en déclarant :

- Je ne peux pas soigner Sanji correctement, ici, et je dois t'ausculter aussi, Zoro.

Nous savons pourtant aussi bien l'un que l'autre que je n'ai rien, mais mon récit paraît plus crédible comme ça, je l'en remercie d'un regard et nous allons tout les trois vers l'infirmerie, dans laquelle je ne rentre même pas, laissant le blondinet aux bons soins du docteur.

Assis devant la porte, contre la rambarde, un bruissement léger me fait tourner la tête sur la droite. Robin m'observe, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son expression ne trompe pas.

_Elle sait, elle connait la vérité, et elle n'est peut-être pas la seule …_

* * *

Bon, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, surtout !


End file.
